Chibify me Captain!
by sankontessu
Summary: Naruto done a jutsu that made him a chibi. Sasuke has to take care of him till he's back to his original size. One shot Sasunaru


This is some totally made up story that is pointless but cute in a way.

Just a one shot story of how Uchiha takes care of a chibi Naruto.

Rustling of the leaves were heard as one landed on the blonde's head. He shook his head for the leaf to fall off as he sat down next to his team.

Sakura had a handy mirror that had Uchiha's picture attached to the back (well, his hand blocked the way though). She was delicately brushing her hair, humming a sweet tune as she brushed.

Kakashi was reading his orangey perverted book. He placed a grinned which was hidden under his mask and giggled a bit from the story. He flipped a page and continued reading.

Uchiha was shining his kunai. Nothing special from him. He's just sitting there with his same-old frown and his same-old self. Sasuke is always Sasuke.

Naruto breathed a sigh, he had nothing to do. It's a break today.

He watched the grass sway to the side as the wind carried the scent of nature to Naruto's nose. Blue pool orbs watched the sky as a bird flew by chirping happily.

"I'm booooorrreeed…." He exaggerated.

"Shut up." replied Sasuke, he didn't even glance at the blonde.

The blonde pouted for a second and grinned. He walked up to Kakashi.

A shadow covered his book as his eyes slowly looked up at the grinning blonde.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Kakashi I'm bored. Can you teach me anything? New techniques or something?"

"No."

With that, Naruto snorted and closed his eyes into fox-like eyes. Everybody is always negative to the blonde. He felt like no one cares. Especially from Sasuke.

He opened an eye and viewed Kakashi's back pocket. Inside was a small scroll tied tightly.

The scroll was hanging loosely from the pocket as if it wanted to be "stolen" from Naruto.

And that's just what Naruto's going to do…

He crept behind Kakashi. He pretended he was reading Kakashi's book.

Kakashi became a little irritated as he cannot concentrate from his book with Naruto breathing down his neck.

"Naruto, why don't you go and train?" He lowered the book.

"Okay, sure thing Kakashi." He whistled and quickly snatched the scroll from Kakashi's back pocket.

Kakashi grinned. 'Maybe that'll keep him busy for a while.' he thought.

Naruto ran to the other side of the tree where everyone cannot see his process.

He carefully opened the scroll, as if it were something precious and fragile.

Studying the hand signs, he did the horse, dragon, and the tiger.

… Nothing happened.

'Wha? Why didn't anything happen?'

He looked closer at the scroll but then felt a strange force inside of him. He clutched his stomach as if it were about to burst. He felt that gravity is pushing him down to the earth.

He closed his eyes trying to make the pain go away.

The pain was gone and he opened his eyes. Everything seemed so much… bigger.

A large caterpillar met up with Naruto and he screamed. 'That was no ordinary bug!'

He left the scroll there (he can't lift it up) and ran towards his team.

"GUYS! GUYS! I'm tiny! I'm tiny!" He screamed his lungs out.

"Did you hear something?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Sounds like a chipmunk." She described and noticed an orange dot in front of her.

She screeched as she thought it was an unusual bug. With her massive feet, she tried to squish whatever that is in front of her.

Naruto panicked and dodged every one of her attacks.

"Hold on a moment Sakura." He held her feet in place and took a closer look at the dot.

It was Naruto!

"Naruto you usurantonkachi! What did you do?" He said to the tiny man.

"I tried to do a jutsu and it made me small!" He cried out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. In Naruto's view, a large hand was in front of him. He leaped up to the gestured hand, struggling to pull himself up. Sasuke thought it was cute. The tiny thing was as light as a feather.

"So what now genius?" He spoke to the dot. In reply, Naruto shut his ears from the vibrations from his voice.

"Too loud! Too loud!" He screamed at the boy. Sasuke lowered his voice.

"Usurantonkachi…"

Kakashi and Sakura stared at the orange dot. He sat there in a huff. Probably doesn't want to be sitting on Sasuke's palm.

"It serves you right for stealing my scroll." Kakashi grinned at the foolish blonde. The boy looked up at the 3 faces looking at him. Their faces are so much clearer and detailed viewing in chibi-form. A leaf was trapped in Kakashi's mass of grey hair. He brushed it off and let it sway till it reached the grass. He closed his book and said softly, "Well, Naruto, it looks like you're going to be stuck in that form-"

"FOREVER?" Naruto interrupted.

He sighed, "No, not forever, just for a moment of time. What you took from me was the "'chibi no jutsu'" something to make you really tiny to get out of _tight _situations. Anyways, you'll have to wait till your form wears out."

Naruto whined. Truthfully, he's content that he was able to _do _the jutsu but disappointed that it made him vulnerable and tiny. Still, it does seem pretty cool down here.

There was silence for a moment. The 3 looked at each other and back at chibi Naruto. Then it hit them.

"Who's going to take care of Naruto till that form wears off?" Sakura questioned. Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

Kakashi decided, "Since I'm going to be busy today with all the forums and stuff (ahem), and since Sakura is a girl, I propose that Sasuke will take care of him till he gets better!" He smiled at the dark-haired boy. Sasuke's eyes became as wide as saucers, "You got to be kidding me. Please tell me you are." His hand trembled, making Naruto hang on to himself.

"Nope, it's decided, and what I say goes." He gave a salute and with a puff of smoke, he disappeared in front of their eyes.

"That's not fair! I don't want to be cared from Sasuke! Please tell me this is a nightmare!" The blonde grabbed a fist full of hair.

Sakura gave Sasuke a pat in the back, "Well, Sasuke, good luck." She leapt up on the roofs and sped off.

Both of the boys didn't say a word as Sasuke walked home.

-o-

Sasuke's house is a mansion. And to Naruto's eyes, it was a mansion beyond a mansion. His feeble little head examined the mansion from bottom to top with his eyes wide. Staring at the top made him lose balance and fall back. The place was huge!

"Come on." Sasuke grunted. He opened the doors after unlocking it. Inside, it was completely white with dazzling furniture. Naruto thought it was funny how his mansion was pure light and innocent, while Sasuke was dark, and cold minded. It was like yin and yang.

The very low grumble can be heard from Naruto's stomach. Even Sasuke heard it and he was this small.

"You hungry?" It was a stupid question. Duh, judging by that growling stomach-hell yeah.

The blonde bobbed his head up and down as a "yes". He was placed on a couch as the Uchiha left to the kitchen. Curiosity took over him as the little man wandered off on the giant sofa. Being a chibi can be fun.

In the kitchen, Sasuke looked searched in the counter for some cup noodles. Found one miso soup flavored, he quickly boiled some water and poured the hot liquid into the foam cup. Warm sensation crept on Sasuke's hand while holding it. He picked up some wooden chopsticks and placed it on top of the cup noodle and walked up to the sofa. To his surprise, he couldn't find the orange dot anywhere. His eyes moved from left to right, his stomach started to tighten.

"Naruto, are you there?" There was no response. Sasuke started to panic. He placed the cup noodles down.

'Maybe I squished him with my own feet.' He thought and rose one foot at a time to check if there was any life form there. Nope, no Naruto.

He checked under the cup noodles just in case if he placed it down on the dobe. Nope, still no Naruto.

He was too afraid about sitting on the couch. Probably he's going to squish him there too. He checked about his place while also keeping an eye on the floor. He couldn't find an orange dot anywhere.

'He could be anywhere. But I doubt he could get any far with those tiny feet.' He checked around once more. Then he heard a few squeaks.

"RAMEN! AWESOME!" the chibi squealed as he hopped on to the large cup of ramen. He didn't realize there was no lid there. He fell in to the hot steaming miso flavored soup with a "Plop!"

"Naruto!" His eyes widen and he looked down at the soup searching for the blonde. Then he calmed down as he saw Naruto swimming around the soup and lounging on the edge of the foam cup. It felt like a hot spring to Naruto-only with ramen.

"Ooh, a dream come true!" He sighed happily as his cheeks reddened and relaxed in the soothing hot soup. His tiny feet kicked droplets of soup in the air. One of the drops splashed on to Sasuke's face. Noodles acted like floats and Naruto hopped on to one singing a song to himself. Sasuke thought he was drunk.

Annoying but cute, he watched the blonde relax in his food. A few minutes went by.

The blonde started to feel dizzy and slowly drifted in the soup. He was slowly losing his conscious. Finally, his body sank in the soup.

Sasuke quickly lifted the blonde up before he sank too deep. He sighed. Guess Naruto needs a shower. The very thought of him giving Naruto a shower made him shudder. But it was a chibi so I guess it was okay, right?

Bringing the sticky blonde in the bathroom, he set him on the edge of the sink, careful not to lay him down roughly. Sasuke walked up to the bathtub. Filling the bathtub with warm-cool water (Naruto is probably hot) halfway, he went back to retrieve the dot.

"Bath time stupid." The loud vibrations from his voice woke Naruto up with a start. His ears ached and shouted to keep his voice down. Then, his eyes stared up at the larger ones. He's going to take a what?

"I'm going to take a bath-from you? HELL NO!" Naruto backed up against the tiled walls. Each was shimmering from the light.

"You heard me, you're going to take a bath whether you like it or not. Besides, you smell like ramen" To show him, he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Take off your clothes."

"WHAT?"  
"Take off your clothes." he repeated.

"Gah! Okay but no peeking!"

"Hmph, fine." Sasuke twirled around and waited impatiently till Naruto stripped off his clothes. It took him a while since the clothing was sticking to him. Sasuke was right, he does smell like ramen.

"Done yet?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The blonde felt so exposed without his orange jacket. But he had no choice. In the bath tub you go stinky!

A hand was laid in front of him as Naruto hopped on. Sasuke didn't even glance at him. Heck no, he doesn't want to even see.

Knowing the tub was way too big and will probably be hard for Naruto to stay on the surface, he decided to place him on his little ducky he called Mr. Squeaky.

And the name has a purpose. When Naruto landed on the giant yellow duck, it made a nice good squeak in protest.

"Okay, let me fix up your hair."

"I can do it myself."

"You sure about that? I bet you can't even squeeze the liquid out of the bottle. Let alone reach it." He smirked. Naruto can be very stupid at times.

He pouted in defeat and allowed Sasuke to wash his hair.

Seeing that there was only one ounce of hair to wash, Sasuke made a tiny dip of shampoo on his index finger. Placing it on the blonde's hair, He gently rubbed the liquid, changing the scent from ramen to flowers. Yeah, that's right, Sasuke uses flower scented shampoo.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" He wanted the Uchiha to stop. His large finger made his head moving in an uncomfortable position craning his neck.

Suddenly the water started to quiver as Naruto shook. Sasuke's finger was pulled back as he watched Naruto shaking.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto?"

Gravity was being pulled by the blonde. The shaking has stopped-

And Naruto was back to his original size.

He landed on the water with a large splash, wetting everything in it's way. Mr. Squeaky made a loud squeak; the poor thing was crushed under Naruto.

Sasuke stared. Naruto stared.

And they both screamed.

The end.

Wow, what a messed up story. I had this story for months and it was halfway done before. I was looking at the latest chapter I was doing for "Mr. Uchiha" (Yes, I have the next chapter-half done) and found this abandoned story I forgot to finish. A-Hah, funny (does the Mickey Mouse laugh).


End file.
